Little Did They Know
by iwannagibbs
Summary: KIBBS A quick mini sequel to Shoulda Stayed for Breakfast.


**Little Did They Know**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. Too bad.

**Author's Note**: This is just a quick mini-sequel to "Shoulda Stayed for Breakfast." I missed having these guys around the house so this is my solution to that. Could be more later. Thanks for your reviews.

Jethro Gibbs entered his house and quietly made his way up the stairs. He saw only the dim light of the bedside table as he approached the bedroom. As he stepped into the room, Jethro stopped to take in the scene before him. Kate was asleep, curled on her side and covered only with a sheet. Seeing Kate Todd asleep in his bed never failed to make his heart beat a little faster. It didn't surprise him anymore when he came home to find her still there but it still filled him with a sense of wonder.

It had been seven months since a terrorist held Kate, Ducky and Gerald hostage and shot Gibbs. Seven months since Gibbs was almost killed in a car wreck and seven months since he and Kate had finally admitted their love for each other. When Jethro was released from the hospital after his wreck, he stayed with Kate for three weeks until he was well enough to negotiate the stairs in his house. He loved being with Kate but he missed his boat and his own house and the apartment was really too small for the two of them. So, he went home, but they soon found they didn't like living apart so Kate moved in with him.

Now Jethro actually looked forward to coming home. He rarely spent endless hours on his boat unless Kate was in the basement with him. These days he preferred spending time with Kate, being outdoors or just hanging around the house. In reality there was no place he would rather be than stretched out on the couch with Kate next to him---well maybe one other place.

Jethro silently stripped off his dirty clothes and headed for the shower. As he stood letting the hot water cascade over his weary body, Jethro felt the shower door open and a pair of small, soft hands trail down his back and encircle his waist. He wasn't surprised; Kate often joined him in the shower even when he came home so late at night. He felt her lips begin to caress his shoulders and her fingers trailing up and down his chest.

As he turned around and wrapped his arms around Kate, Jethro finally spoke, "I would say I'm sorry I woke you but it would be a lie." He kissed her softly on the mouth then pulled her into a tight hug resting her head on his chest.

After just enjoying being held for a few minutes, Kate raised her head and touched Jethro's face causing him to flinch just a little bit. "Are you okay?" That was when she could finally see the bruise on his cheekbone and the cut above his eye. "Hey, babe, what happened to you tonight? Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"Oh, you know, suspect didn't go easy. He took some persuading from DiNozzo and me. It's nothing really, I'm okay and so is Tony."

"Well it's something to me when some dirtbag tries to mess up your handsome face." Kate stood on her tiptoes and kissed the angry looking bruise and the cut. "Better?"

"Much. You know, maybe he did get in a punch or two in a few other places." Jethro was grinning and his voice had taken on a kind of needy quality Kate had become very familiar with over the past few months.

Laughing she said, "In that case why don't I let you finish in here and when you come to bed we can take care of those 'other places'. Kate kissed him again on the mouth and stepped out of the shower.

"I'll be right there." Jethro soaped and rinsed as Kate dried off, put on Jethro's favorite scent and slipped back into bed.

As Jethro dried himself he reflected that incidents like tonight's case reminded him how glad he was that Kate wasn't doing field work anymore. He knew she missed it sometimes but his anxiety level had dropped ninety percent when she became an instructor at the training center. As much as he missed being with her all day it was worth it to him to know no one was going to be shooting at her and she was always safely at home when he got there. She assured him she was happy in her new position and he accepted that.

As Jethro walked back to the bedroom Kate got up and knelt on the bed holding her arms out for him. He happily stepped into her embrace. His hands glided softly up and down her back as she laid feather light kisses on his jaw and neck. Kate whispered in his ear, "Now, where did the bad buy hurt my hero?"

Jethro took her hands and placed them on his chest, "Any place from here down would feel better if you touched it or kissed it or did whatever you think is best."

"Hmmmm that's a lot of territory Special Agent Gibbs. Maybe you better lie down so I can do a proper exam." Her breath was hot on his face and his self control was dangerously low at this point.

"I think you're right Nurse Todd. I do need to lie down---on you." With that he maneuvered her back onto the bed and covered her with his warm, firm body. He kissed and tasted his way from her mouth to her center as she slowly came undone beneath him. There was no need for words now; they both knew what the other wanted and needed and they were only too happy to oblige each other.

Later as they lay wrapped in each other's arms Jethro said, "That was probably the best exam I've ever had, Nurse Todd."

"Really, I was afraid I might have missed a place or two."

"Well you can always look again. Anytime."

Kate propped her head on one hand and ran her other lazily around Jethro's chest. She could tell he was exhausted so she kissed him softly and said, "Go to sleep Jethro. I love you more than did yesterday and I'll love you even more tomorrow."

Holding her face in his hands, Jethro looked into her dark brown eyes. His thumbs caressed her lips and he took her breath away with a slow, deep kiss. "Katie you make me so happy. I never expected to feel this way again. You make me a better man. Will you marry me Katie?" Jethro wasn't sure why he asked her at that particular moment but he didn't regret it for a second.

Kate's hand froze on his chest and her eyes locked on his and filled with tears. She was stunned to say the least but she didn't need to think about her answer any longer than it took for her lips to connect with his. "Yes," she breathed as she took his mouth in a breath stealing kiss of her own.

They had skirted around the subject for a few weeks now but never really talked seriously about marriage. They both knew all the reasons it wasn't a good idea but the more they were together the less power those reasons held over them. Later when Ducky asked Jethro about his decision, Jethro would say he asked her because he couldn't imagine ever letting her go. He would say he hadn't been as happy with anyone else since Shannon and he knew he never would be again after Kate. He just didn't want to risk losing her. And he wanted to have a child with her.

Kate would tell Abby as they shopped for a wedding dress that she knew from the first time she threatened to shoot him that she wanted to be with Jethro. Maybe it took some time to understand all the challenges but she would swear that she had loved him from the start. She said she wanted to marry him because no one had ever made her feel more alive, more cherished, more protected. She loved those baby blues and his smirk and how he touched her; soothing her and setting her on fire at the same time. And she wanted to have his children.

Little did they know just how soon their wants would become their reality.


End file.
